The Graveyard
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: So, it was just one of those typical days. Me, reading my favorite book. Edward, watching my every move. Then, there was a loud BAM! My book wasn't in my hands. Edward was beside me. We weren't in Forks anymore. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. BAM!

**A/N: A short, two chapter story! I hope you all like it! :D Well, actually, I'm lying. It'll be more, I just know it...seriously.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer (-says in sarcastic voice- NO!)**

**Bella POV**

Chapter One - BAM!

Edward drove me home in the Volvo. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were all taking the BMW back to their house. Charlie had finally allowed Edward to stay until ten o'clock, at the most. Although, he still came through my window about five minutes after he leaves. But Charlie doesn't need to know about that.

He parked the car and cut the engine. We sat silently for a few moments.

"So..." I said, "What're we doing today?"

"You said you wanted to read _Wuthering Heights _again. God knows _why _you'd want to _again_." He shook his head in mock disgust.

I laughed. "I guess that is what I'll do. You know I love that book, anyways."

Edward laughed got out of the car. I opened my door half-way, but he was already there. I had expected him to be there before I unbuckled my seat belt. "Charlie's watching?" I guessed. Charlie loved to spy on us.

"Yes," Edward answered. He picked me up out of the car.

"Hey!" I protested, "Why are you carrying me? I don't have problems with walking, you know."

He shook his head. "I just like to carry you. Anyways, you're the only person capable of breaking something on your way to the front door."

That hurt. "That's mean, Eddie." I said, using the stupid nickname that Emmett had given him.

He opened up the front door and walked inside. "I'm sorry, love. Will you forgive me?" He's dazzling me! That cheater! But, of course, I forgave him, I can't stay mad at Edward for any period of time.

"Yes," I answered, sighing. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. From the craddle of his arms, I kissed him with passion. He seemed to push the barriers a little. He nudged my tounge open, the first thing I did, of course, was gasp a little. He pushed in his tounge. Strange. That was not like him at all.

I realized he had stopped walking. I don't know where we were standing, but it didn't really matter to me. We continued kissing for what felt like forever, it was wonderful how he didn't pull away.

"A_hem_." Charlie coughed.

Edward put me down quickly, and I stood by him, smiling inocently at Charlie in the living room. Yeah, great choice to stop _there, _Edward.

"Kids," Charlie said curtly, "Nice to see you had a good day at school."

"Yeah, dad." I said, "Today was pretty good, except for gym. Mike insisted on being my parther, so, I clipped his shoulder twice. He doesn't regret it, _and _he keeps trying to ask me out, even though he know perfectly well I'm going out with Edward."

"Stupid, Newton." Edward muttered beside me. I laughed.

"We're going to be in my room."

"Doing _what _exactly, Bella?" Charlie asked, glaring at Edward.

I rolled my eyes, "Just some reading and homework."

Charlie blushed, probably embarassed by whatever thoughts he'd had. "Oh. Well, you two have fun...er...sorry..." He turned back to the basketball game quickly. I manged to contain my laughter until I fell onto my bed.

"What was he thinking?" I asked Edward.

He grinned, "He was thinking we were going to come out here to 'make out.'" He drew air quotes. "Or maybe something a _little _more intimate than that..." I laughed. I couldn't help it, Charlie was having the most ridiculous thoughts.

Edward handed me my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights. _I opened it up to the first page and began reading...

I faintly heard Edward leaving to sit in the rocking chair.

So, it was just one of those typical days. Me, reading my favorite book. Edward, watching my every move. Then, there was a loud _BAM!_

My book wasn't in my hands. Edward was beside me. We weren't in Forks anymore.

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? Like it? I hope so, it's just something random I thought up of...it'll be funny in chapter two! I promise, I told the "joke" and everyone I tell starts cracking up...lol. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	2. ZAP!

**A/N: Okay, sorry this took so long! So...here is the last chapter for **The Graveyard**! Dun, dun, dun...:D**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter...me no own. Twilight? Uh-uh, no own either.**

**Bella POV**

Chapter Two - ZAP!

I looked around frantically. I tried to get my bearings, figure out where the heck we were. Edward stood protectively in front of me. I peeked around his arm nervously, braced for possible to Volturi. Or maybe a few sadistic vampires.

I was way off.

What I saw was strange. Now, you'd think after practically living with vampires for...a year, I'd be used to strange. I thought that nothing could surprise me any more. I thought that vampires and werewolves were as strange as it was going to actually _get_. Yeah right.

We were standing in a graveyard, and, guess what?

A boy that looked _exactly like Edward _was poised, a stick in hand, in front of another boy. The second boy had messy black hair and bright green eyes that were hidden behind thick, round lenses.

A man that looked strangely like a rat had another stick pointed at Edward II.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" The rat man shouted. _ZAP!_

A green streak of light errupted from the end of Rat Man's stick. It hit Edward II right in the chest.

"Cedric!" The second boy yelled.

"Look Edward!" I said, the boy turned, wide-eyed, to me and Edward. "You died!"

**A/N: LOL!!! Haha, so, you guys can probably guess who is who. I know this is really really short, but...there was nothing else to put! Do you think it's funny? I do, I cracked up for hours the first time I thought of that. If you wanna know the "Birth of The Graveyard" check my profile! Thanks for reading this two-shot! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	3. BOO!

**A/N: Okay, at first, I was going to end it with chapter two. BUT, people wanted me to continue...so, YEAH! I'm going to keep going! And, if any of you have read my other Twilight story **Our Vampire Son **I'm sorry I haven't updated in...forever. I'll get on it soon! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, first off, I'm still a kid. NOT a best selling author. Second, my name is neither Stephenie nor J.K., kepeesh? So, obviously, I'm not either of those wonderful women.**

**Cedric POV**

Chapter Three - BOO!

I held my wand at the ready as the man approached. He had bucked teeth and was some what rat-like. He was carrying what looked like to be a...baby in his arms. Harry yelled something our behind me, but, there was a quick flash of light to my right. Then, a flash of _green _light.

I was dead. And I had a strange urge to yell out, "BOO!"

My ghost floated over my body. Over Harry. Over the man and...two other people. It was strange, one boy looked a lot like me. Then, the other person, a girl with brown hair, cracked a smile and pointed to my dead body.

"Look, Edward," She said, "You died!"

The boy I took to be Edward chuckled. "I died a hundred years ago, love. Now I think we should go." He took her arm and gently started tugging her out of the graveyard.

"Stop. Right. There." The rat-man commanded.

Edward continued on, ignoring Rat-Man's orders. "I said stop!" Rat-Man yelled out, he pointed his wand at the two.

Edward kept moving, not bothering to even look back. The girl was saying something to him quickly, he nodded once and kept moving.

Soon, they were at the rusted gates of the old cemetary. Just then, Rat-Man got an evil glint in his eyes. He positioned his wand at Edward's back. "No!" Harry shouted. "Let them go!" Harry was a brave soul.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _Rat-Man hissed/yelled. A streak of green light errupted from the end of his wand.

It hit Edward square in the back.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter! I have to go to bed! OH NO! Yeah, I have Academic Team practice tomorrow morning so I have to get up early. So...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO EDWARD!? OME, I hate myself for stopping there. But, even I don't know what will happen. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	4. AAH!

**A/N: Thanks to anybody who reviewed! I'm really glad I made people a laugh. :D Anyways, this is the second-to-last chapter...I think. I might be lying. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I'm own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. If I did, I'd have a much better laptop than this crappy one I'm typing on.**

**Bella POV**

I know I should've freaked out over the death of that boy that looked like Edward, but, I found something incredibly amusing by it.

But now I was freaking out. The Rat-Man just hit Edward with the same streak of light that killed Edward 2.

Edward, my angel, fell to the ground. Face-first. I stared in horror at his unmoving figure.

Quickly, I bent down to crouch beside him. And then, the best thing happened, he groaned and rolled over. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths. Even if he didn't need to breath, it seemed to help. His face seemed paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

His eyes snapped open. "We have to get out." He manged to say. Even hurt, his voice sounded velvety-smooth and perfect.

In one swift movement he stood up and was growling at Rat-Man. Now, Rat-Man looked completely scared.

"Get the girl, you idiot!" The bundle for Rat-Man's arms hissed. Edward growled and moved in front of me.

The black-haired boy suddenly screamed out in pain. He sunk to his knees and clutched his head. "Leave!" He screamed at us.

Edward quickly shot forward and snapped the Rat-Man's arm. Why didn't he just kill him? Oh, yeah, blood. Blood plus vampire plus two humans equaled bad. I backed away slowly as Edward said some threat and ran back to me.

"AAH!" The Rat-Man bellowed out. It must've hurt.

"Come on." Edward grabbed my elbow and manuvered me out of the graveyard. In one swift movement, I was on his back again and we were running.

As he ran, I noticed how his breathing became shallow. He narrowly missed a tree. "Stop," I ordered. Without hesitation, he stopped. We were in the middle of a dark forest. He let me climb off his back.

Once I was off, he took deep breaths. "What's wrong?" I asked. Nothing ever made him tired. Nothing ever _should _make him tired. He was a vampire for Pete's sake. Vampire's didn't get tired very easily.

"That...man. I'm not sure what he did. But, it messed something up. I'm not feeling myself right now, Bella." He said while taking more deep breaths.

I gently lay my hand on his arm. Soon, he regained his breath and stood up straight. "We have to get home somehow." He said to me. I nodded quickly. Charlie was probably freaking out over where we were. Alice was probably blaming herself for not seeing this.

And the, there was a loud BAM.

I looked around confused.

Oh, great. Now we were in a large arena of some sort. There were stands around us filled with people. They all stared.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by powerful looking people. They pointed sticks at us.

"Who are you?" One old, grey-haired man asked us. "More specifically _what _are you?"

I stared at him for a second. Beside me, Edward shifted and I was sure he had come up with a plan.

I just hoped it didn't involve killing anyone.

**A/N: Okay, this was one of the longer chapters for this story! And, I know it wasn't that funny...anyways, the next chapter will be up either tonight, or tomorrow. It depends. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	5. NOO!

**A/N: Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I lied about updating...I'm on this website constantly, but I'm to lazy to update. Anyways, thank you to anybody who reviewed and/or added this to your favorites. And, I've been getting some complaints (from myself and other people) that my chapters are too short. Therefore, I'll try to make this chapter at least 1,000 words! Wish me luck, I might need it! :D Now, I'm done with my ramblings...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Edward Cullen, well, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm fine with Edward or Cedric, but I guess I don't own either of them...or Bella, or Harry, or Dumbledore, or Charlie...yeah, you get the point.**

**Bella POV**

Chapter Five - NOO!

"Bella, get onto my back." Edward hissed between his teeth, only loud enough for me to hear.

"But, why--" I started.

"Do it. We're going." He grabbed my wrist and quickly pulled me onto his back. I heard an _oof _come from him.

"Edward, you're not feeling well. They might not hurt us, you need to rest." I jumped off his back and looked at the old man that had been studying out interactions. He stared right back at me, unfazed by the fury in my eyes. Why was there fury? Because, he was holding one of those stick...things, that hurt Edward so badly. "Who are you?" I asked him, glaring with all I had.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Who are you?" He answered calmly.

I glanced at Edward, only to find the space he had been occupying empty. "Edward?" I hissed. I looked around wildly. Oh, wait, why was he on the ground? I reached down and helped him up. His face was flushed and he looked almost...human. That wasn't good.

Edward nodded at me, letting me continue. "My name is Bella Swan." I answered Albus.

"May I please ask you a question?" Albus asked. This was a little werid, talking to somebody so calmly, right after we appeared out of no where. Slightly strange and disturbing. But, since he was taking it so well...

"Of course."

"Why are you accompanied by Mr. Diggory, here?"

What? "He's...not 'Mr. Diggory', sir." I surprised myself by calling him sir. "This is Edward Cullen." Edward slipped his hand into mine and I flashed him a quick smile.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows for a second. "Professor McGonagall, you're in charge for the time being." He turned to us, "Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen please follow me." I glanced at Edward uneasily, wondering if this was a good idea.

He nodded once. "He only has good intentions."

"Everybody, withdraw you're wands. Return your attention to the tournament." Albus said. He started walking out of the Arena and we followed him silently. This was one of the strangest things in my life. Well, not counting being chased by a sadistic vampire that wanted to eat me. And, talking to a werewolf. And, having a vampire as my fiance...okay, so this wasn't very strange compared to several things in my life. But, this was a very strange thing. Edward and I were following some man that thought he had a wand, and Albus took these things so...calmly. How did we even get here?

Maybe my many questions would be answered later. I hope they will be.

We followed Albus into a large castle. I haven't seen a castle since...come to think of it, I've never seen a castle in my life. Edward probably has, he's probably seen tons of castle in his life time. Wait--not life time, in his existence.

Albus led us through the large, oak **(A/N: Is it oak? Idk anymore, I'm not Harry Potter obsessed, I'm Twilight obsessed.) **doors. He walked through the silent passageways, not glancing back once to check if we were following.

I shot Edward a "what's going on?" look. He just shook his head. Wow, that's really surprising, Edward Cullen doesn't know something. I'll bet if Emmett found out he'd tease Edward about it for the rest of eternity. I'd better not tell him, then.

Soon, we reached a statue of an eagle. Dumbledore muttered something that sounded like, "Lemon Gumdrops," and the eagle began moving. It turned slowly to reveal a staircase. A _moving _staircase. I don't do well with staircases, let alone _moving _ones. Edward seemed to sense my distress and squeezed my hand lightly. He flashed me one of my favorite crooked smiles and my breath caught.

"Come on," He breathed. He led me onto the staircase which Albus had already boarded. He was six steps ahead of us. Edward held onto my waist the whole time, not letting me fall. Thank God he has super strength.

We reached the top and Edward helped me off.

There was another large, oak door. Albus said something else and they swung open. He led us in.

Albus sat behind a large desk. Off to the right off the desk there was a perch, a blazing red bird sat there grooming itself. I couldn't help but stare, I could've sworn it was flaming.

"Please, sit down." Albus said in a gentle but commanding tone.

I blinked and quickly sat down in one of the chairs. Edward sat down carefully next to me. "Now, may I ask for your names again?" He said.

I glanced at Edward for approval, he gave me one, quick nod. "My name is Bella Swan." I said.

Edward hesitated for a second, he was probably reading Albus' mind. "My name is Edward Cullen." He finally said, frowning slightly.

"And how did you two get here?"

Before Edward could come up with some lie, I decided to tell the truth. "We're not sure. We just sort of appeared...Who's 'Mr. Diggory'? You mentioned him earlier..."

Albus studied me for a second. "Mr. Diggory is Cedric Diggory. He is one of the...contestants in the Triwizard Tournament. He was sent into the maze the retrieve the Triwizard Cup, along with Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Harry Potter. Although, Miss Delacour and Mr. Krum have been eliminated. Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory have been in there for an awful long time."

There was silence. What was he talking about? "What's a 'triwizard tornament?' No offense, but the name is crappy."

"Bella," Edward hissed.

"What? You're the one always saying to be more open. Now, here I am being open, but then you _hiss _at me. Sheesh, sometimes you're worse than Renee!"

Edward looked hurt by my comment. I wasn't feeling much like myself right now, this place was doing things to me. Oh, no, wait, what am I about to say? "Aw," I pouted, "Did I hurt little Eddie's feelings? I'm sorry."

"Bella, what has gotten into you!? You're not acting yourself." Edward said, looking even more hurt.

I hated hurting him, but something was wrong. I wasn't sure what exactly, it was...weird.

"Perhaps a nice slap would help." Albus suggested. I didn't even register that he was implying that Edward hurt me.

But, Edward understood and he looked absolutely horrified. "I'm not going to hurt her!" He turned to me. "Bella, snap out of it. What's going on?"

"You should really consider slapping her...or maybe a nice bite on the arm?" Albus said, trying to be helpful.

With my already messed up mood, I cracked up. I threw my head back and laughed like a maniac. It was scary, but I couldn't help it. I mean, you'd laugh, to, right? Albus was telling Edward to _bite me_, if only I knew it'd be this easy, I would be a vampire right now.

"I'm not going to bite her!" Edward said, his perfect face distorted with the thought of what might actually happen if he _did _bite me. Dang it, I was hoping he'd give in...I guess my wish will never be granted. And he's supposed to be my angel. Some angel!

"Some angel, you are!" I voiced my previous thoughts.

Edward stared at me. "Maybe a slap would do you good,"

I froze. Did he really just say he was thinking of hurting me? Wasn't he the one that always said, "I will never hurt you, Bella." Hypocritical much? "You said you'd never hurt me." I pointed out to him.

"I might if it'll get you out of...whatever this is!" Edward burst out, throwing his hands in the air.

Throughout all of this, Albus just sat there calmly, his hands folded neatly on top of his desk.

"Now you're sounding...un-Edwardish!" I said loudly, not quite to the point of yelling, but on the verge of it.

"Since when was 'un-Edwardish' a word!?" Edward shot back. He sat down quickly, I hadn't even noticed either of us had stood up. He pinched to bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

I sat down hard, trying to regain control. I shut my eyes for a second, tuning out the crackling of fire I heard. Where was that coming from, anyways? There wasn't a fireplace, was there?

Those questions helped clear my head. I opened my eyes to see Edward still trying to calm himself down. I looked around for the source of the crackling fire sound. Oh, the bird. I knew it was blazing!

After a few more beats of silence, Edward still hadn't opened his eyes.

"A good slap always does a person good." Albus said. I was actually considering slapping Edward, but, that would probably just hurt me...Maybe I should try anyway.

I sighed, "It doesn't hurt to try." I almost burst out laughing at my sentence. It would definitely hurt _me _to try. I stood up and walked the few feet between me and Edward. He didn't twitch as I moved closer.

I touched his face and he didn't respond.

I brought my hand back, then, as hard and lightly as I could. I slapped him. I heard a crack I knew I had broken something. I just didn't feel the pain yet.

Edward's eyes flew open and he said calmly, "Did you just try to slap me?"

"Ye--ow!" The pain shot up my arm.

Edward took my hand lightly and examined it. "Why did you do that!? Bella, God, you know you'd only hurt yourself!" He pulled something out of his back pocket and quickly unfurled something. He still held my hand making sure not to let it twitch or anything.

In a split second I had a hand brace on my hand. Dang it, I just broke the same hand I broke before. I may as well live in the hospital.

Edward kissed each finger lightly. "Better?" He asked, looking up at my through his lashes. I was speechless for a second. Then, I realized how I was stupidly gaping, and manged to nod slightly. "Good,"

He sat me back down in my seat.

"I told you a slap would do good," Albus said with a smirk.

I stared at him for a second, then I managed to crack a smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Now, to continue." Albus said seriously, "Where are you two from?"

Edward opened his mouth to tell a lie, I beat him by telling the truth. "Forks, Washington." Edward snapped his mouth shut and averted his eyes.

"All the way from the...what do the kids call it...? The States. Oh, right, you come from the States?" Albus said, looking at us curiously.

I nodded quickly.

"And how did you get all the way here?"

"That's the part we aren't sure of," I said.

Albus stroked his beard slowly, making me want to laugh again. It looked somewhat ridiculous. "We might have to--"

"NOO!" An agonized scream came from outside. Albus' eyes widened and he muttered, "Excuse me," Then disappeared.

I half expected a puff of smoke to appear, followed by a hat with a rabbit in it.

"Where _are _we?" I asked Edward.

**A/N: Without this author's note and the other author's notes, this one is...2,176 words! YAY! See, an extra long chapter for anyone who previously wanted one! You're welcome. :D Thank you for reading! I might not get to the next chapter until tomorrow, I have other things to update. Happy January 27, 2009!**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	6. OMG!

**A/N: I am so very sorry I haven't been updating. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on! So, there, isn't that a good excuse? I'm serious, it said, something along the lines of "log in had failed. Try again in a few minutes" I waited for a few minutes...and it still wouldn't let me on! So, to make it up, I'm going to update ALL of my stories! Enjoy! :D**

**Bella POV**

Chapter Six - OMG!

I shared a look with Edward.

It was complete and utter silence for a few minutes. I ignored the pain in my hand and focused on the spot that Albus had disappeared from. Where had he gone?

Edward became still, stiff. I suppose he was waiting for some disaster to occur, I think he was getting ready to save me. But, really, a man had just disappeared in front of our eyes. That's no imposing disaster in my opinion...It isn't, right?

Suddenly, the doors burst open. I spun around--surprisingly I _didn't _fall out of my seat--to face the door. Albus stood there. He looked calm and collected, but I could see a frantic and relived look in his bright blue eyes. He walked in, a boy followed.

This boy was about...fourteen or fifteen. He had disheveled black hair that needed a good hair cut. His green eyes were glistening with tears, they were filled with pain, sadness, and then confusion when he saw us.

"You-you two were in the graveyard!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at us.

Edward stiffened even more. "We're not going to injure anybody." He said, his velvet voice menacing, I'm guessing he doesn't like this guy.

"Harry these are our guests." Albus said from behind his desk, I turned my head slightly towards him, he was gesturing to us with his left hand. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." I turned back to this "Harry" character.

"Edward, Bella," Albus continued, "This is Harry Potter."

Harry watched us suspiciously. As if he expected us to immediately know who he was. I sure didn't know, Edward might now, but that chance seemed slim. We had stumbled across this place simply by chance. I might even be dreaming at the moment!

"Hello..." Harry said, he seemed hesitant to speak to us.

"Hi," I decided too be polite, unlike a certain vampire...

Harry stared at me. I became uncomfortable under his gaze, he was scrutinizing me...It was odd. Edward was the only other person who stared at me with such a concentrated expression. My uneasiness dissolved into irritation. "What?" I snapped rather rudely at him. I immediately regretted being so impolite to the odd stranger I had just met.

He frowned then turned to Albus.

I suddenly felt cold arms around me, and I was lifted into Edward's lap. I gave him a shocked look. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He smirked, but he was somewhat angry. His eyes were coal black, and I knew that that wasn't because he was hungry. He had hunted just a few days ago. He was definitely mad. But, at who, I didn't know. He could've been mad at me; although I had given him no reason too, at least I didn't _think _I had. Harry could have also angered him, I suppose that was one of the down sides of being able to read minds.

And, then, something buzzed. I realized it was Edward's phone. He quickly pulled it out of his pocked--earning himself wide-eyed stares from Albus and Harry--and put it to his ear, after flipping it open.

"What, Alice?" I asked irritably. What was wrong with him?

I heard the faint buzzing of Alice's quick, musical voice.

"I don't _know _where we are." Pause. "Well tell Charlie that we're fine." Oh, Charlie, he probably was freaking out right now. "Why are you and Jasper in England?" Pause. "We're in England...intriguing. Well, tracking Bella's scent would probably work the best for you. He scent is much more unique." I felt as if that should be a compliment. "No!" Edward suddenly said, and loudly, I might add. I felt both Harry's and Albus' eyes on us. "Don't break anything, Alice." He sighed. "Yes, we are both fine. Except..." He paused, "Never mind. Just come here so I can take Bella home." He closed the phone sharply.

"I would like too know..." Albus began, we both looked at him. "Are you human?"

Edward sighed, he was going to give in. After all, these people seemed far from human, also. "Well, no." Edward answered, "But, Bella is human."

"With my flaws, and blushing, and heart beat, and uncoordination..." I trailed off after Edward gave me a look.

"If you aren't human," Harry said, "Then what are you?"

We were both silent. Edward had given away that _he _wasn't human, but I don't think he was willing to go so far as telling them _exactly _what he was.

"Are you not going to answer?" Albus asked, raising a brow. Edward shook his head, still staying silent.

"OMG!" All four of us whipped out heads around to face the door. It had just recently been opened, Alice had opened it awfully silent...

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!" I simply stared at the vampire-pixie, standing in the door way. Jasper stood behind her, he had his hand layed gently on her arm. He was trying to calm her down, I could feel the waves of calmness rolling off of him.

"Alice..." He warned.

"Shut-up, Jazz!" She said, I had never heard her tell Jasper to shut-up. "OMG! IT'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER!"

Edward and I stared, while Albus and Harry shared a confused look. "Since when did you say 'omg' and 'freaking'?" I asked her. Honestly, what was going on.

Alice squeled. "It's Harry Poootter!" She sang. "OMG! I didn't think you were real." We stared. Jasper gave her a look that questioned her sanity. Alice was never this hyper, especially over some _guy._ Especially since she had Jasper.

She squealed a fangirl-worthy squeal.

Then, she stopped bouncing, and gasped. "Can I have your autograph!?"

**A/N: Stange ending. Alice is out of character...but, I want to get to updating my other stories, so, I hoped you all enjoyed it! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	7. WOW!

********

Yay! Next chapter! Here is chapter seven for everybody. And, just to tell you all, I revised the chapter titled BAM! (It's also chapter one) But only minorly, I revised because somebody pointed out something I got wrong...I only added onto the last Author's Note on that one...So, yeah, thanks!

**Disclaimer: "Actually, yes I'm J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer merged together." I wonder what would happen if somebody said that...I'm not going to try, because that would be telling a lie.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Chapter Seven - WOW!

Edward and I both stared in shock at a very hyper Alice. She squealed a fangirl-worthy squeal. What was wrong with her?

"Um...Alice?" I asked a bit hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Calm down, dear. Please, calm down." Jasper said in an exasperated way. He carefully laid his hand on her shoulder. "Stop bouncing." Immediately, she stopped moving.

Happiness was evident on her face. Her eyes shone with joy and excitement. Basically every form of happy emotion was on Alice's small, pixie-like face in those moments. It was strange, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy, even when she goes shopping.

"Can I seriously have your autograph?" She asked Harry, while she continued to smile widely.

Edward and I turned simultaneously to gauge Harry and Albus' reaction. Harry, ever so slowly, nodded. He bit his lip and moved forward. "I suppose so. It can't do much harm, can it?"

Albus simply looked amused at Alice's immature behaviour.

"I've never seen her act like this." Edward whispered to me while Harry signed a slip of paper that Alice had magically **(A/N: Do not blame me for the coincidental wording.) **produced. "It's odd seeing her this jubilant."

I nodded quickly at his words.

"Thank you so much!" Alice thanked Harry while squealing once again. "WOW! This is the best thing EVER!" Jasper seemed hurt by her loud exclamations. He frowned and looked away. I saw his lips move as he murmured something to low for my weak, human ears to catch.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like _that, _Jazz!" Alice said, turning around to face her husband. She tucked her piece of paper in her back pocket. "_You're _the best thing that ever happened to me, Jasper. I love you."

Harry backed away slowly from the slightly intimate moment. I smiled.

"Would this be a convenient time for explanations to be inserted?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

All of us turned to look at him.

He had sat down at his large desk again, his hands were folded neatly in front of him. Harry had moved to Albus' side, behind his desk. His stance was somewhat...protective, maybe? Or was it preservative, somebody like him would usually only have one goal in mind: survive. I couldn't blame him, anyway, the Cullens were all always intimidating, whether or not they chose to do so.

"Now, then. Back to the matter at hand."

A frown creased Edward's brow suddenly. He looked up at Albus. "We pose as no threat to you." He said defensively. I quickly nodded in agreement.

"Edward's right." Alice said, calm once again, "We're not going to hurt anybody."

"Oh, we know." Harry said.

"We don't fear for _our _safety." Albus said. "We fear for _your _safety."

* * *

**Okay, I hope everybody like that! I'm sorry it took oh so very long to update. My life is a very hectic thing. I tried to update before, but I forgot to save and I accidently clicked the BACK button...I'm so sorry! But, I actually like this "remake" much better. :D**

**So, how do you guys like the new formatish thing? I finally figured out how to use line breaks! Now, this is how I'm going to do author's notes. It's much more efficent and more sightly...haha, I feel like I'm trying to sell a house. "And don't forget, if you review now, you'll get water and heating for FREE!" :D**

**I'll try to update this upcoming weekend...but, I probably won't get to it. (1) Because I have Academic Team Regionals (yes, I'm that kind of geek, DON'T RESENT ME!) and (2) because the Twilight DVD is coming out (-squeal!-) and I'll be watching it over and over and over and over and over and over and over...**

**Thank you for reading! And I know I usually don't do this, but, REVIEW! Thank you and have a nice day. :D ("And don't forget to come back for our next open house!")**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	8. GEE!

**OME! I am so sorry EVERYONE! I did not mean to disappear off the face of the Earth...:D Please, please, please forgive me. I just have a lot going on now, and I haven't had time to do much.**

**So, I hope I make everyone happy with this new chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Harry POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight - GEE!

"_Our _safety?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, your safety." Dumbledore confirmed calmly.

I inhaled deeply. "Voldemort has come back. Nobody can be safe anymore."

"Omigosh, Voldemort?" Alice asked in horror. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Dumbledore replied.

"Wait. Who's Voldemort?" Bella asked, utterly confused.

"Voldemort is a wizard." Jasper said, gaining a weird look from Edward and Bella. "He's the strongest and most evil wizard of all time. You could also consider him an immortal because--"

"Ah, Jasper, please, no more." Dumbledore interupted. Jasper only looked confused.

"Voldemort will stop at nothing for what he wants. He will kill whoever gets in the way of his dominance over the wizarding world." I continued slowly. "Basically, Voldemort is the most evil thing to walk the earth."

There was silence for a few moments.

Then Alice spoke up first, "GEE! Well that makes me feel _so _much better!" She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"So...what are we supposed to do about it?" Bella asked. "_We _don't even know how we got here!"

I looked to Dumbledore to see his response. I'm sure they could help us somehow, right? We needed all the help we could get, really. Even if everyone kept telling me that I was "really, incredibly special" and that I had to "rid the world of that vile Voldemort." (Dumbledore was the one that had said that last one)

But, honestly, I wanted no such part in this mess we called _life in the wizarding world_.

"I'm sorry, but, I think we should leave soon." Edward said, attempting to gently push Bella off of his lap so they could leave.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Dumbledore stopped him.

Edward sat back down, confused. I shuddered. It was just...uncanny how much he looked like Cedric.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, already half way to the door.

"Because," Dumbledore said, "_If _you all leave, then both your world _and _our world will end."

* * *

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed, though. Thanks for reading! :D OH, AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	9. EEK!

**This will be the only chapter for a while…I'm very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either.**

**Bella POV**

* * *

Chapter Nine – EEK!

"How does our leaving affect both worlds…ending?" Alice asked all calm and I-so-did-not-freak-out-over-a-fourteen-or-so-year-old-boy-just-a-couple-minutes-ago. Psh, whatever you say, Alice…whatever you say…

"Voldemort is alive and quite possibly well." Harry said. "He knows you saw him. He may know of your status as…whatever you are. Easily, he could wipe out entire countries with the simple flick of his bony wrist."

"You're much more pessimistic in person." Alice commented, earning a slight laugh from Albus.

Pointedly, Harry ignored her and came to stand in front of Albus's desk. "So, basically, you have to stay here or we all die."

"That's…great to know…" It was one of the things I said when I had no other words to say, but I still had the ability to speak (an ability I seemed to lack when I was around Edward). "I—I'm confused, though. How are _we _supposed to help?"

"By 'we,'" Edward quickly barged in before Harry or Albus could answer. "She means 'Jasper, Alice, and I.' 'I' being myself."

"What? No! Just because I'm human _does not _mean I cannot fight on my own!" I protested. Why did he always have to be so protective? It was sweet and endearing most of the time, but the rest of the time it just made me feel a bit angry. It wasn't like I was completely helpless…right?

Okay, fine, I was completely helpless. Screw you.

"We don't need to worry about this right now." Jasper pointed out from his spot by the door. "Right?" The question was directed at Albus, who nodded curtly.

"I'm sure he is simply plotting right now." Albus said. "Until he truly attacks, we can keep you safe here: at Hogwarts."

"EEK!" Alice suddenly burst out uncharacteristically. She seemed unusually fangirl-ish lately. It was disturbing. "I can't believe we're really at…at _Hogwarts!_" It was evident that, were she human, she would have fainted, or, at least hyperventilated.

"What is Hogwarts?" I asked Harry, who was standing in front of me.

"Hogwarts is the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry…where you are now. You didn't know that?"

I shrugged. "We Americans like normal schools." Harry grunted and turned to Albus.

"I believe," Albus said slowly. He stopped, thinking, for a moment before continuing. "I believe that Miss Swan here could have the potential to be a…witch."

Jolted by shock, I nearly fell out of Edward's lap. I came up with the brilliant response of, "What?"

Albus smiled kindly at me. "See, I have this sort of intuition…I can tell if one is a witch or wizard. Usually, it's obvious already, but—as in your case—sometimes it isn't revealed for years after the usual enrollment year."

"Which is…?"

"Eleven," Alice answered for me.

"Yes, as Miss Alice over there says," Albus continued. "Eleven years old, and you are…?" His voice rose in question just like mine had.

"Seventeen,"

"That would be the legal age, if you truly were a witch. Perhaps we can test this theory out, no?"

I felt Edward stiffen slightly beneath me. "Will any of this pose as a threat to Bella? I don't want her getting hurt. If it does have the potential to hurt her, though, then it is a definite _no_." He was _always _the one to worry about me too much.

"Of course not," Albus answered. "I will see to it that an experienced wizard or witch is always supervising her, and—if no one is available—I shall do it personally."

"Bella, you are so lucky." Alice said, barely above a whisper, behind Edward and me.

"Miss Swan?" Albus smiled at me again. "Your opinion, if you will?"

I hesitated, mulling it over. If I tried this out, and I really _was _a witch…would that mean that I would get to fight with the others? I'm sure it would…so maybe just a quick test run. Plus, it wasn't like we could leave. "I…suppose…it sounds alright."

Albus smiled (_again!_). "Marvelous."

* * *

**That sucked. I know, I know…*sigh***

**Do not expect another update for several months (possibly). Maybe I'll get back into the swing of things soon, and if I do, I'll make sure to update this regularly. Thank you for staying with me!**

**Vote on the poll on my profile, please.**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**

**(Yes, I did change my penname from –CullenGirl76- to –FacelessxAuthor- I hope this hasn't confuzzled anyone.)**


	10. SORRY!

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:** In all basicalities (word? No? Brilliant): This story is discontinued. I'm sorry. I love you guys, but I hate Twilight with a crazy burning passion now. I can't possibly write well for something that I absolutely loathe. So, again, I'm sorry.

But...who'd like to talk adoption? **If you are interested just drop me a PM or just put it in a review. I will update the story accordingly if someone adopts so that everyone knows. **

Thank you so much for all the wonderful attention and reviews. ;) Again, I'm very sorry.

Love,  
Faceless.


End file.
